


Perfectly Suited

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It's all in the way he says it.





	Perfectly Suited

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Sixteen prompt(s) used: Love isn’t about finding the perfect person; it’s about seeing an imperfect person perfectly  
> Word Prompts: above, answers, animal  
> Pairing: Severus/ ~~Hermione~~ Harry  
> Kink: Narratophilia 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perfectly Suited

~

Harry sighed as Severus pushed inside him excruciatingly slowly. The burn of penetration was the only thing bringing his arousal down enough that he didn’t immediately come. 

Severus shifted, angling his cock and thrusting in again, and that move made Harry hiss. 

“Ah, there it is.” Severus hummed. “Knew I’d find it.” 

“Please, oh please,” Harry babbled, his hands fisting the sheets.

“You love this, don’t you?” Severus murmured. “Answer me!” At Harry’s nod, he leaned in, his chest pressed against Harry’s back. “You’re my sweet, little cockslut, aren’t you? You should see yourself,” he whispered, his breath hot on Harry’s damp skin. “You’re the perfect fit for my cock. I should tie you up and keep you here in this bed just waiting for me all the time. Would you like that?” 

“Y—yes,” Harry whimpered.

“Of course you would.” Severus rotated his hips as he moved deeper. “You’re made for me. Made for my cock.” 

Hanging his head, Harry arched, pushing back. “Made for you,” he repeated. 

“Exactly.” Severus moved out, then slammed back in. “Made for me to fuck like an animal.” 

“Yes,” Harry cried, eyes rolling back in his head. “Just. Like. That!” 

“I’d leave you here all day,” Severus purred, his voice dark. “Make you wait. Maybe I’d go out with friends…after leaving the shop. And then, just when you thought…I wasn’t coming home, I’d walk in.” 

Harry dropped down onto his stomach, his arms giving out. 

Never pausing, Severus continued slamming into him. “I wouldn’t…even…undress fully. I’d just open…my trousers…and push inside you. Fuck you until you can’t tell where I end and you begin.” 

“Oh God!” Harry cried. “Severus—”

Severus dragged his teeth over the nape of Harry’s neck. “And maybe I’d invite my friends to watch while I fuck you,” he growled. “I wouldn’t let them touch, but maybe watch. Would you like that?”

“I can’t—” Burying his face in the pillow, Harry screamed, his orgasm bursting over him in a rush of pleasure.

And still, Severus fucked him. It was only when Harry’s body stopped trembling that Severus, with a low moan, came, his cock pulsing his seed inside Harry’s clenching hole. 

Collapsing above him, Severus panted for breath. 

“Heavy,” Harry gasped, and without a word, Severus rolled off him and onto his back. 

“I believe that answers your question about whether or not you enjoy dirty talk,” Severus finally said. 

Harry laughed weakly. “We may need to test it out again. Just to be sure.” 

“I’m certainly willing.” Severus hummed. “Although I may need to brew some Stamina Potion if you want me to do that more than once a night.” 

Rolling on to his side, Harry tucked himself into Severus’ body. “I don’t think I can manage that more than once a night either.” 

“Oh, you’re young. I imagine if you had a lover your age, instead of someone who could be your father, you’d manage.” 

Snorting, Harry tucked his face into Severus’ neck. “Oh please. You’re perfect.” 

“I’m far from perfect.” 

Harry smiled. “Fine. You’re perfect for me,” he amended. “Happy?” 

Severus hummed. “Indubitably.” 

~


End file.
